


some things never change (and some things do)

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Smut, did you expect anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Many years after graduating, Alyssa and Emma find themselves back at James Madison High School and in an adult detention of sorts.akaAlyssa and Emma fuck in the band closet for probably the 100th time.





	some things never change (and some things do)

“Mrs. Nolan-Greene’s, please stay here until the show is finished. I will deal with this after.” Vice Principal O’Malley said sternly before leaving Alyssa and Emma alone in the empty band practice room and returning to the fall production.

Emma watched her wife take up a faux interest in some poster on the wall, determinedly avoiding Emma’s eyes. Emma leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, waiting. After a minute of heavy silence, she cleared her throat.

Alyssa finally looked at Emma, a sheepish expression on her face. In the most innocent tone she could manage, Alyssa said, “Yes, love?”

Emma tilted her head, giving a pointed look. 

After realizing Emma wasn’t going to give in, Alyssa sighed. “Look, I’m sorry I let my emotions get the better of me, but that woman deserved it.”

“Alyssa, you _hit_ her.”

“With a program!” Alyssa said in her own defense, then mumbled, “Besides, it was more like a bop than a hit.” 

“Either way, is that really the example we want to set for the kids?” Emma asked. 

“No, that’s why I waited till we were out in the hallway where the kids couldn’t see us.” Alyssa huffed, and Emma had to bite back the smile at her feisty wife’s reasoning. Alyssa’s shoulders dropped along with her expression before she continued. “But that woman also shouldn’t be talking about our daughter like that just because she doesn’t wear pink dresses and heels like most other girls.” 

“I agree, babe, but hitting her? Really? Now you’ll have to apologize, which I know is going to kill you to do.” Emma tried to reason.

“No way in _hell_ is that happening. She’s lucky it was only a program and not my hand.” Alyssa’s voice started to rise and the same anger Emma was surprised to see earlier was returning.

Emma’s face softened as she walked over to Alyssa and rubbed her hands up and down Alyssa’s arms. After she felt Alyssa relax under the touch, she brought a hand up to cup Alyssa’s face, using her thumb smooth over the soft skin of Alyssa’s cheek. “This isn’t like you, ‘Lys. What’s really going on?”

Alyssa pressed her lips together tight. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she folded her arms and shook her head unconvincingly. 

Emma’s heart dropped before she wrapped her wife into a firm embrace. She squeezed her tight using one hand to rub calming circles on her back and the other to hold Alyssa’s head close to her chest. She placed an affection kiss to the top of Alyssa’s head. “Oh honey, it’s okay. I’m right here. Everything is okay.”

In the safety of her wife’s arms, Alyssa let out everything she had been holding in. Tears broke loose, announced by strangled sobs, and her body shook in Emma’s arms. Her hands grabbed at Emma’s shirt, balling up the fabric and holding on as if it was all she could do. Emma fought back her own tears, telling herself to stay strong for Alyssa. When she tried to get a sentence out, Emma just pulled her closer, hushing gently.

After a few minutes of the flowing emotions, Alyssa’s breathing steadied. Her grip on Emma’s flannel turned into idly playing with the fabric. Emma placed one more kiss to Alyssa’s head before she whispered, “Talk to me, baby.”

Alyssa took a deep breath and spoke through sniffles. “I just- It’s just that- I never stood up for you and I- I want to be better for- for our daughter.” 

Alyssa sobbed again and the combination of that sound and her confession sent a chill through Emma. Her heart ached as she held Alyssa in her arms. 

They’d had conversations similar to this before, mostly right out of high school when Alyssa’s guilt was at its worst. Emma told her everytime that she did nothing wrong and definitely nothing that Emma would ever wish to change. Emma knew how dangerous it was for Alyssa to stand up for her. The last thing she wanted was for Alyssa to be outed and face the same fate that she had. 

Emma thought carefully before choosing her next words. “Alyssa, you were the best thing that happened to me when we were teenagers. So you can try and be better for our daughter, but you’re going to have to outdo your best.” Emma pulled back with a tender smile on her face and caught Alyssa’s gaze. “My situation is so different from hers because she still gets to come home to two loving parents everyday. The biggest fight we ever have with her is who loves her more. Well, that and the importance of dental care.” That got a smile out of Alyssa, and Emma felt a little weight ease off her own chest. “So even if she has to deal with the occasional ignorant old hag, she’ll always have a safe place to go to. Because of you, Alyssa, and the home you’ve helped build for her.”

Alyssa’s face relaxed as a small smile formed on her lips. “Thank you, Em. I needed to hear that. And I promise I’ll apologize to the other mom. I won’t mean it, but I’ll say it.”

Emma chuckled. “Eh, or maybe not. Let’s just see what happens.”

Alyssa pushed up to place simple kiss upon Emma’s lips. “How did I get so lucky as to find you, Emma Nolan?”

“Emma Nolan-_Greene_,” the blonde corrected before returning the kiss.

Alyssa smiled even more into it before mumbling against lips, “Emma Nolan-Greene.”

Emma went in for one more peck before gesturing towards a door in the back corner of the room. “But if I remember correctly, that’s where you were so lucky as to find me.”

“More like stalked you.” Alyssa said, hiding her face in Emma’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I just attacked you like that after the Thanksgiving assembly.”

A goofy smile found its way to Emma’s face as she thought back to that day all those years ago. “You always have permission to attack me like that. Honestly, I remember going home that day sad that I peaked at such a young age. I was so sure life couldn’t get any better than when Alyssa Greene kissed me in the band closet. And you’ve spent every day since proving that it could.” 

Emotions overflowed in Alyssa’s eyes before she closed the distance again, more determined this time. Her hands grabbed Emma’s face as her lips pressed insistently against Emma’s. Emma’s absentmindedly went to Alyssa’s hips, a response created from being in this exact position one too many times in her life.

This was something that happened often with the two of them. Emma was much more eloquent with her words, perhaps caused by or resulting in her years of songwriting. Either way, it was definitely a strength of Emmas, knowing what to say and when to say it. She knew the best way to communicate to Alyssa everything she was feeling.

And Alyssa would respond in the best way she knew how to communicate back.

Alyssa’s tongue swiped Emma’s bottom lip and Emma wasted no time allowing it access to dip into her mouth. A synchronized hum vibrated between the two as the kiss deepened. Emma pulled Alyssa’s hips closer against hers rewarding a grunt from Alyssa. As if to even the score, she bit down on Emma’s bottom lip and if it didn’t cause Emma such pleasure, she might have laughed at how even in moments like this, Alyssa couldn’t hide her competitive nature.

Alyssa’s hands grew curious, sliding down Emma’s neck and settling on her chest. They teased under the fabric of the neckline, sending jolts of anticipation through Emma’s body. Emma caught a moan in her throat and decided it would be a good idea to exchange it for words. ”Alright, if we don’t slow down, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Alyssa whispered in Emma’s ear, punctuating it with a nip at her lobe. 

“Babe,” Emma whimpered. It was all she could do in protest. 

“Okay, okay,” Alyssa said understandingly, giving Emma a quick kiss on the nose before she returned to pacing the room. “I mean, the second act has to be over soon anyways, right?”

Emma stayed silent, listening to the muffled music through the door. She frowned slightly before saying, “It sounds like they’re not even halfway through.”

Alyssa groaned, and even though it was for unrelated circumstances, it still stirred the arousal Emma had been experiencing just moments before. Needing a distraction of any kind, Emma suggested eye spy and Alyssa hastily agreed, never being one to turn down a game. 

They had been playing maybe ten minutes when Alyssa clearly started to grow bored again. Emma watched, smiling to herself at how adorable her wife looked sprawled out in a plastic chair and trying her best not to appear utterly done with the game. 

As cute as the sight was, Emma would still do anything to make Alyssa smile again. That’s when the idea suddenly struck her. “I spy with my little eye… the room where we used to spend lunch together.”

Alyssa cocked an eyebrow at Emma as a smile crept to her face. “I spy with my little eye the room where you first let it slip that you thought I was, how did you put it? ‘Impossibly beautiful’?”

Emma laughed and a blush crept to her cheeks. “Well I spy the room where you first asked me out.”

“And I spy the room where you first said you loved me.” 

“And I spy the room where you said it back.”

Alyssa and Emma gazed fondly at each other as all the memories of what that room was for them came rushing back. They’d been out for so long now Emma had nearly forgotten how much time they had to spend sneaking around in the beginning of their relationship. Of course Emma wished they never had to hide what they had, but there had been something kind of exciting about the sideways glances and the brief brushing of hands before they would meet in the band closet and entirely ravish each other. 

And then Emma watched with interest as the quickest glimmer of mischief flashed in Alyssa’s eyes before she reappeared nonchalant. In a much more alluring voice, Alyssa started, “I spy the room where I kissed you.” 

“I spy…” Emma paused for a moment, knowing her next words would decide how the rest of their time in adult detention was spent. “The room where I kissed you back.”

Alyssa had stood up as Emma responded and was now taking languid steps towards Emma, the fire in her eyes growing more intense. “I spy the room where I tangled my hands into your hair.”

Emma wet her lips, not missing the way Alyssa’s eyes tracked the motion.“I spy the room where I pinned you against the door.”

Alyssa was now standing in front of Emma. “The room where I unbottoned that shirt.” 

Placing both hands on Emma’s shoulders, Alyssa straddled her in the chair. Emma hands wrapped around Alyssa, grabbing her rear and pulling her closer, causing approving grunts from both of the women as their bodies collided. “The room where I pulled up your dress.”

Alyssa’s voice was low and hushed as she leaned her face closer to Emma’s. “The room where I cried out your name.”

“The room where I…” The air around them was electric. Everything under Emma’s skin was humming with eager, insistent desire. She swallowed, finding her mouth was suddenly very dry. She knew it was a bad idea to be doing this here, now. But Alyssa was looking at her, lust radiating from her features, and Emma had never been able to resist that look. 

Trying to resist Alyssa Greene at all was like trying to resist gravity: impossible.

Emma all but lunged forward, her lips crashing upon Alyssa’s. Their hands grasped desperately at every inch of each other until Emma’s found a sturdy grip under Alyssa, holding tightly onto her as she stood up. Alyssa instinctively wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist, kissing her way across Emma’s cheek and down the side of her neck, stopping at a pulse point to nibble gently. Emma let a soft moan roll from her lips as she maneuvered her way through the band room to the smaller space they knew all too well.

Emma fumbled with the handle, thoroughly distracted by the onslaught of pleasure Alyssa was providing down her neck and onto her shoulder. Emma whimpered, partly from the sensation Alyssa was causing through her body but also from frustration that it took her so long to get the door open. 

Once inside, Emma slammed Alyssa against the door a little harder than intended. Alyssa pulled back, surprised by the move. Just as Emma was about to apologize, a new type of desire darkened Alyssa’s eyes and Emma found her hips jerking forward instead, giving a sample of the friction Alyssa craved. Alyssa’s head fell back as a high pitched noise escaped her throat and Emma took the opportunity to start her own assault on the newly exposed expanse of skin. 

Emma was aware that they didn't have much time, so she wasted none of it and went straight for her favorite sensitive area of caramel skin. She knew if she sucked it like this and bit it like that then…

“_Oh God, Emma._” 

Alyssa tangled her fingers into blonde hair, gripping desperately as Emma continued the hot trail down her chest. When Emma’s mouth got to the top of Alyssa’s dress, she groaned at the new obstacle before pulling back to see how she could safely eliminate it rather than ripping it out of the way with her teeth. 

Alyssa used the moment to regain control by drop her feet to the ground and spin them so Emma was now the one flush against the door.

Alyssa pinned Emma’s hands against the door and held her gaze while she pressed her knee up intently between Emma’s thighs. A white hot jolt shot through Emma, eliciting hopeless whimpers from her throat. Needing more and needing it now, Emma began to rock her hips into Alyssa’s knee, receiving instant satisfaction expressed with a _”Fuck”_.

Emma’s breathing grew heavy and ragged as she continued the movement with her pelvis and Alyssa watched her with a sort of awe. Her grip on Emma’s wrists began to tighten as she started a rhythm of her own with her knee helping build Emma up even quicker. She took in another moment before attaching her mouth to Emma’s neck, turning muffled whimpers into strangled moans. 

Perhaps it was being back in the room of so many of their firsts, or maybe it was her overwhelming love for her incredibly sexy wife, or it could have been the perfect combination of both. Whatever the answer, Emma already found herself nearly there. She bucked primally into Alyssa, who was providing the perfect amount of pressure where she longed for it most, teetering her over the edge. 

Alyssa slid her hands up into Emma’s, interlocking their fingers before Emma cried out Alyssa’s name. The orgasm coursed through her, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout every inch of her body. Emma’s hips slowed down, giving a few final thrusts before her body relaxed against the door.

Alyssa kissed a trail back up to Emma’s lips. She rested her forehead against Emma’s as their lips met for lazy kisses while she recovered. After a moment, Alyssa huffed a small laugh. “It’s kind of funny how the tables have turned.”

“What?” Emma mumbled, voice hoarse. 

“It’s just that... that used to my signature move in here.”

“Nearly twenty years later and I can finally see why.” Emma teased back. 

Alyssa shook her head smiling at Emma before kissing her more affectionately this time. Emma smiled against Alyssa’s lips as her hands traveled down Alyssa’s body, taking their time to appreciate every perfect curve and smooth expanse. They settled on Alyssa’s hips, squeezing gently. 

Emma used her grip to walk Alyssa back a few steps, further into the space. Emma lifted Alyssa up once more and, just as they had before, Alyssa’s legs wrapped tightly around Emma. Using all her strength and balance, Emma kept Alyssa firmly against her as she gently lowered them to the ground, Alyssa lying flat beneath her.

Emma smirked proudly to herself, certain that high school Emma would be wildly impressed with the move. Alyssa seemed to be too if her trembling “Fuck, Em, you’re so sexy” was any indication. 

The mild spark that had been in Emma before was now a blazing wildfire that had taken over her body. All she wanted to do was spend hours loving every inch of Alyssa but she knew they didn’t have time for that. Instead, Emma leaned down, pressing the length of her body against Alyssa’s and bringing her in for another electric kiss.

Emma let her lips explore a different path down Alyssa’s body until she found herself in the same predicament as earlier. Her hand reached up to see if she could pull down Alyssa’s dress and ravish her perfect breasts, but Alyssa intercepted, grabbing Emma’s hand instead.

“Baby, don’t even worry about it.” Alyssa nearly whined as she redirected Emma’s hand under her dress to feel her. “I’m ready for you.”

Emma groaned as her fingers met a thick wetness through Alyssa’s panties, and Alyssa used the hand that brought Emma’s there to clutch at her wife’s flannel. Emma rubbed over the fabric a few times, marveling in the way Alyssa was already responding through small jerks and spasms. 

“Em, please. I can’t take it an-” A stuttered gasp broke Alyssa’s sentence as Emma moved the fabric aside to slide her finger along Alyssa’s wet folds. She began a steady pattern of strokes, dipping into Alyssa briefly before sliding back up to tease her pulsing clit, causing Alyssa’s grip in blonde tresses to pull roughly.

A symphony of moans and curses and whimpers filled the air as Emma slid two fingers into Alyssa, finding warmth as Alyssa’s walls trembled to the touch. She kept her fingers still for a moment, simply letting herself fill Alyssa. Emma felt her shimmy her hips down in an attempt to get Emma’s fingers even deeper inside her. 

Then Emma tenderly kissed Alyssa’s cheek before lowering her head so her lips brushed against Alyssa’s ear. As she began steady thrusts, in and out, she started to speak, “I meant it all those years ago, when I said I love you, that I couldn’t imagine myself ever loving anyone other than you.” Emma’s motions became more determined as her touch and her words worked together to complete unravel the woman writhing beneath her. “I was wrong about one thing though. I said I didn’t think I could possibly love somebody more than I loved you then.” Emma used her thumb to smooth over Alyssa’s clit, awarding her a high pitched noise. “But everyday since then I’ve discovered new limits of my love for you.” 

Alyssa's voice was weak as she responded. “God, Emma, I love you too. You’re about to see how much I love you. Fuck, I’m so close-“

_“Mrs. Nolan-Greene’s?” _

Emma balanced herself so her free hand could cover Alyssa’s mouth when the muffled call came through the door, followed soon by the shutting of a door a second time. Alyssa’s eyes grew wide as she watched Emma with desperation. Emma’s fingers never stopped pumping in and out of Alyssa, but now her thumb was rubbing tight circles around Alyssa’s clit, building her up quickly. Alyssa wrapped one of her legs around Emma, now rocking wildly into Emma’s touch.

Emma thought she heard the sound of a door slamming shut, but kept her hand firm over Alyssa’s lips just in case. 

Alyssa’s legs started to shake as she clenched around Emma’s fingers. Emma could tell Alyssa was trying to hold back what she could only guess were a string of profanities as her orgasm crashed through her body. Emma held her hand firm over Alyssa’s mouth, gently hushing her. For a moment, Alyssa stilled underneath Emma and she wondered how the sight was still one of the most amazing things she’d ever seen after all these years. 

As Emma felt Alyssa’s body begin to relax beneath her, she tenderly removed herself from Alyssa’s heat. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Emma licked them clean, one at a time, humming at how good Alyssa tasted. Emma let her other hand leave Alyssa’s mouth to lean on her elbow besides Alyssa, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

Using her free hand to brush perfect curls away from Alyssa’s face, Emma said, “We should probably go find the Vice Principal and sort this all out now.”

“But we were having so much fun.” Alyssa pouted.

Emma laughed, giving one last kiss to Alyssa’s forehead before standing up. “Unfortunately, as much as we felt like it just now, we aren’t teenagers anymore. Besides, I’m sure your mom and our kids are looking for us by now.”

“You’re right.” Alyssa said, getting off the floor now too. Then she mumbled, barely audible, “You’re always right.”

Emma smiled to herself but decided not to tease her wife any further. Instead, she wrapped her arm around Alyssa’s shoulder, who slipped her arm around Emma’s waist in response. 

The two exited the room and made their way back into the crowd. As Emma watched her kids approach them with their grandma, smiles bright and excited to see their moms, Emma had never been more grateful for the band closet and all it had done to get her the life she had now.

It was a nearly perfect moment until…

“Mrs. Nolan-Greene’s, I asked you not to leave the room! Where have you been?”

The vice principal was quickly approaching them with a stern look on his face. Emma turned to Alyssa, who looked far too amused by the situation, and mumbled to her, “Great, now we’re in even more trouble than before.”

Alyssa smirked at Emma, giving her a knowing look. “Worth it though.”

A lopsided smile found its way to Emma’s lips as she agreed, “Totally worth it.”


End file.
